Reborn
by Shana-tan
Summary: Aternate Universe Story. As if Aang lost to the Fire Lord. Many years gone by, some beleive the role of the Avatar has been demolished. With the Fire Nation controling all of the land, there's little hope for change. But can Mikah's beliefs lead her?


Hello there

Hello there. Some of you may be wondering "Who the heck are you?" since I haven't posted in years and not only that but I clearly don't look like an Avatar Fan. Well, after seeing the finale for Avatar (And as a note, I've watched tops of 15 episodes), something sparked in my mind. And this is it. So here I go.

As a note, Avatar and all other paraphernalia does NOT belong to be, it belongs to Nickelodeon and all of the other people responsible for the show. I do NOT claim rights to its characters or ideas. Thank you.

This is an alternate universe sort of thing. This is as if Aang did not defeat the Fire Lord and had lost.

* * *

**Reborn**

Chapter 01: _Winds of Change_

They had always said that the Avatar would save us all. That he would stop the war. Well, I guess he screwed up real bad, since Little Miss Psycho won the lordship after murdering her brother and the Avatar's girlfriend. Or so they say, since the records of the war have been burned or stored away somewhere. Plus, all our history books have been altered according to my parents. No one truly knows how or why the Avatar lost, nor does anyone know if there _is_ another Avatar. It's been years since the Fire Nation took control of the map, and it doesn't seem like anything's going to change that. There have been rumors that maybe there's another Avatar, since the world _is_ out of balance after all. But none of them seem to have backup or proof so no one really believes them. But I guess I kind of believe them a little bit. But then again, I'm a bit of a special case.

I guess I should say what's been going on since Azula became Fire Lord. She's got control of the original Fire Nation land, while her father appointed others in charge of the other areas. Even the old Water Tribe lands weren't free from his control. Most of the benders have been captures and either killed or locked away for life. Some say that the ones kept alive are forced to do the Phoenix King's bidding, but again there's little proof behind it. The only bending still taught is Fire of course, and even then it's mostly the boys. No one is really taught to bend anything, and if you exhibit any form of bending, you're carted away to the land of never-return. With the world so out of whack it's amazing that it keeps on spinning.

Oh, about that whole "special case" thing. I could go into all the details, but somehow I know there's something I can do about all of this. I don't know why or how I know, there's just something in my gut that says I can do something. Though it doesn't ease my parents one bit. Whenever I ask questions they get worried and try to change the subject. I guess they're more of the blind followers that the Phoenix King wants. I can't really talk about it to anyone because you never really know whose listening. Some people even say that somehow they can hear inside your mind to tell if you're against them, but I don't believe them. There may be many ways to bend, but there's no way to read thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Mikah!" a girl shouted.

"Huh?" Her friend spun around.

"Whatcha doin' all the way over here Mikah? There's nothing exciting here, just some piles of rock!" The girl said to the other.

"You… You're right Rina." Mikah replied, sighing a little.

"Why _are_ you here anyways?" Rina asked.

"I was…" Mikah paused for a second. "I was just thinking about things."

"Well that's really silly Mikah! What would you be thinkin' 'bout here?"

"Just, you know… stuff." Mikah replied, tossing a rock to the side.

"You weren't, you know…" Rina didn't want to let the words slide off her tongue.

"What? What are you thinking Rina? Did you think I was…?" Mikah looked at Rina for a second. "Be-bending?! No! No way Rina! I can't bend earth! And I sure wouldn't come here to try!"

"Uh-huuuuh, of course. You always go one about that whole idea o' yours, maybe you think you're…" Rina replied in a sing-song voice, leaving Mikah to finish her sentence.

"Think I'm what? Th-The Avatar? Not a chance! C'mon Rina, you know me better then _anyone_!"

"Yeah, and I know that your whole idea is a bit fishy. I know I shouldn't bother myself with all this, but there's something going on in your head that's way different. I wouldn't be surprised if you _were_ the Avatar." Rina kicked a rock to the side.

"R-Rina!" Mikah's face went red from embarrassment.

"Hey, if you _are_ the Avatar after all, at least knock Psycho-Pants off her throne, m'kays?" Rina winked.

"Ha ha." Mikah laughed sarcastically. "So you think I could really lift these rocks with just a thought…" She said semi-jokingly, pretending to lift one of the rocks with her hand movement.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you could, Mikah." Rina smiled.

"Riiight. And when I get shot and killed you'll be all the more happy." Mikah replied jokingly.

"Since when did I say you'd get caught?" Rina raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't but I'm sure _someone_ would find out. You _do_ have a big mouth." Mikah smirked as her voice said the last sentence.

"Oh why you!" Rina laughed.

The two girls burst into laughter. Rina's wavy blonde hair flowed through the air as a small wind blew around the two. Mikah stared back at the rock as their laughter died down and squinted her bright green eyes over at the rocks. She _wanted_ to move those rocks, she really did. Suddenly, one of the rocks wobbled a bit. "Whoa, Mikah! Are you doing that?" Rina stared at the wobbling rock. Mikah did not reply, but merely lifted her hand and formed a fist with her hand. She felt power rush through her bones and punch forward. She heard a small _thunk_ as the rock hit the wall opposite her.

"O-okay Mikah, nice trick you got there. How'd you do it?" Rina raised her eyebrow in skepticism.

"I… I just wanted to move the rock. And… it did." Mikah's eyes widened as she watched the rock slide down the wall to join the pile again.

"Right." Rina replied sarcastically.

Mikah got up and turned around, her pin straight brown hair moving after her body. She and Rina turned away from the rocks and Mikah started down the alley.

"No, really girl. What did you use to do it?" Rina said.

"I told you… I just wanted the rock to move and hit the wall. I punched forward and it did." Mikah explained.

"Yeah right."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not one bit." Rina smiled back at her friend.

"Well then how can I make you believe me?" Mikah turned to Rina.

"Hrm…" Rina mumbled, looking around the area. "I got it! Push a column of rock up and flip that stand over there." Rina said, pointing a cabbage stand a few yards away.

"Rina, that's a bit much, don't you think?" Mikah replied.

"If you want me to believe you" Rina's face gained a smug look, her eyes focused on Mikah.

"I…" Mikah looked at the stand and sighed. "Alright. I'll try."

Mikah thought to herself she wanted to flip the cart over. She believed she could do it, but she was a bit unsure she should. But that really didn't matter, right? If she did it, Rina would believe her. Focusing her mind on the ground, she made a motion of pushing up the rock underneath the cart.

Nothing happened.

She tried again.

Again nothing happened.

"Ha ha, all out of juice?" Rina laughed.

"I don't know…" Mikah said, staring at the palms of her hands.

"Maybe it was just a fluke. Maybe some kid was playing with us before." Rina suggested.

"Maybe…"


End file.
